The requirements of increasing functionality and reducing overall system cost can place system constraints on consumer electronics devices. Volatile and nonvolatile memories have been used in consumer devices such as car navigation systems, smart phones, digital cameras, PDAs, and MP3 players, and countless other portable applications. New nonvolatile technologies are being planned for an increasing number of functions in digital consumer devices. These new nonvolatile memories have characteristics that provide capabilities for improvements in these consumer devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.